The present invention relates generally to a novel device for securing elongated workpieces, such as tubing or the like, to a support and more specifically to a device for clamping tubing in spaced relationship to the support surface with a fastener without the requirement that a hole be preformed in the support surface.
Certain prior art devices currently utilized to attach tubing to a support surface, such as the attachment brake or fuel line tubing to the chassis of an automobile, are basically sheet metal members which include a shank and a spring clip portion. The shank is adapted to be inserted in a preformed hole in the support surface so that the tubing may subsequently be snapped into the spring clip portion. This device has the apparent disadvantage of requiring holes to be formed in the support structure. In addition to this disadvantage the snap-in spring clip retention for the tubing may not provide the positive firm clamping necessary to eliminate vibrations, rubbing, etc. To remedy this, the prior art has utilized a spring clip device with an additional fastener member, such as a screw, designed to clamp the spring members together. Obviously, this will require an additional hole in the support surface as well as an additional step in securing the tubing to the support.